1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a titanium-containing silicon oxide catalyst, a method for producing the same, and a method for producing propylene oxide. More particularly, the present invention relates to a titanium-containing silicon oxide catalyst which can produce propylene oxide by reacting propylene with a hydroperoxide, except for ethylbenzene hydroperoxide, in high yield and high selectivity, a method for producing said catalyst, and a method for producing propylene oxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a titanium-containing silicon oxide can be produced by using a quarternary ammonium ion as a template. As a titanium-containing silicon oxide having an average pore size of 10 .ANG. or more, Ti-MCM41 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,167, Ti-MCM48 disclosed in JP 07300312 A and the like are known. These known titanium-containing silicon oxides having large pores of 10 .ANG. or more are obtained by removing the template by calcining. When these titanium-containing silicon oxides are used as a catalyst in an epoxidation reaction, catalytic activity is not in the satisfactory level. A catalyst having higher activity has been desired.